


I'm sorry, did you say bi the way?

by stuckwithminusharry



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Mornings, Wedding Planning, Yeah I know they're not married yet who cares they are at heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithminusharry/pseuds/stuckwithminusharry
Summary: In which Jake comes out to Amy.





	I'm sorry, did you say bi the way?

„Hey, babe, can I talk to you for a second?“

Jake pushed open the kitchen door with his elbows and found Amy sitting at the living room table, her dark hair slightly disheveled and her crinkled nose only inches from her laptop screen. He put down two mugs of coffee at safe distance from the keyboard – hers, with an adequate amount of milk, and his, with probably too much milk and a mountain of whipped cream dumped on top.

(Not the fancy kind - the overly sweet, straight-from-the-spray-can-into-his-mug kind.)

Planning a wedding had turned out to be quite the ordeal, making Amy increasingly frantic and Jake increasingly overwhelmed. Last time he had checked her extensive wedding binder, they were only two days behind schedule, but she wouldn’t be Amy Santiago if that didn’t terrify her enough to wake up extra early, even on her day off, just to be able to cross something off the to-do list. She’d also scheduled him a shopping trip with Charles on a Saturday morning, which just messed up his entire sleeping schedule. But you only go shopping for your wedding suit so many times in your life, and Charles was thrilled – so Jake was thrilled, too.

„Are you busy? Ames?”

„I‘m still trying to find bridesmaid dresses“, sighed Amy, looking up at him. „I thought I was getting somewhere, but last time I thought I‘d made a decision, Rosa looked at me like she was about to stab me with a kitchen knife, and Gina offered her condolences for my recently acquired blindness“, she scowled.

„These ones look fine“, said Jake, pointing at the laptop screen over her shoulder, „and the best thing is, the color doesn‘t resemble cotton candy  _at all_.”

Amy scoffed, but couldn’t help grinning. „Thanks, Jake. So, what did you wanna talk about?”

“Oh. Well – I guess I’m still thinking about Rosa is all.”

Amy smiled fondly and nodded. “Coming out to the whole precinct like that must’ve taken some guts, especially since she’s such a private person. It’s  _Rosa._ This means she really trusts us, you know.”

“Yeah. No doubt, no doubt, no doubt. So, anyway …”

“What’s up with you?”

He had momentarily forgotten she was a detective - even sitting here in their apartment, both in their pajamas.

And this was the funny thing: He really didn’t have any reason to be nervous, least of all when it came to Amy. She was fine. So was the precinct.  _Everyone_ was. It turned out that coming out was just an incredibly awkward thing by default.

“I just wanted to let you know, because I figured – why  _not_ , and we’re getting  _married_ , and there’s really no reason  _not_ to … Anyway, here goes. Uh, I realized Rosa may not be the only bi person in the precinct.”

Beat.

“Me”, he added, like it wasn’t obvious.

Amy quickly wiped coffee off her upper lip with the back of her hand and nodded. “I got that, Jake, it’s okay.” She put down her mug. “What made you realize?”

“Rosa, I guess. I mean – I don’t think I was ever convinced I was  _definitely totally without a doubt straight –”_ He realized he’d fallen into his Robot Captain voice and paused. “I don’t know, actually. I’ve never thought about it much, and until now, I didn’t have a word for it. But with Rosa coming out, some stuff started to make sense, and we had this moment in the evidence lockup – I don’t know. It just feels right.”

Amy had been watching him, nodding along as he tried to explain. “When you say some stuff started making sense, do you mean crushes you’ve had? Crushes on boys?”

“Yeah! Except I didn’t realize they were crushes at the time, so now I’m just at a loss.  _How do I know if it was a crush or not when I don’t have that crush anymore?_ _”,_ he clowned, shaking his hands at the ceiling, and when he looked down at her, she was laughing along with him.

So the awkward part was over. He exhaled, only now realising he’d been holding his breath.

“Thank you for telling me”, she said sincerely, placing her hand on his. “Are you good?”

“Yeah, totally. I just wanted to let you know. It doesn’t change anything, obviously, but it was kinda important to me.”

“That’s great, Jake. You seem relieved. And – your face is full of cream, by the way.”

Jake’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, did you say  _bi_ the way? Oh, this gives me so many opportunities for puns, I gotta tell Rosa, we’ll be unstoppable.”

Amy grinned and shook her head over her laptop. “Very funny, babe. So I take it you haven’t told anyone else yet?”

“No, I wanted you to be the first. But I’ll talk to Charles today, and as for the rest of the precinct … eh, I reckon I’ll wait a little.” Amy looked up, raising an eyebrow. “No, they’re fine, I just don’t wanna steal Rosa’s moment.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I am, indeed, a miracle of a man”, he joked, in a lofty voice that made her roll her eyes. “D’you need any more help with the dresses? Because if not, I’m gonna go get dressed, can’t leave my best man hanging.”

“You go. Pile on the right is the dirty one, yeah?”

“Got it. Love you, Ames.”

“Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed that. This is the first fic I've ever written that doesn't belong in the Harry Potter universe, but I had my fun and I love my bisexual son. So true it rhymes. Leave your thoughts and feels (and support for the show making Jake canonically bi ... because I need that in my life ... and also because he IS) in the comments, if you fancy? :-)


End file.
